


Double-blind

by elsalovesjack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Explicit Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, Implied Underage, Multi, Murder, No Smut, OOC, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsalovesjack/pseuds/elsalovesjack
Summary: After the murder of Albus Dumbledore, pure-blood former Ravenclaw Harry Hart retires from his life as a spy in the Muggle world and returns to the Wizarding world in order to fight in the Second Wizarding War. When his cousin, Arthur Weasley, explains that he belongs to an organization in need of a new spy, Harry assumes it will be a simple position for him. Then, he meets Eggsy Unwin, a young Death Eater with a tragic connection to his life in the Muggle world, and spying becomes harder than it has ever been before. Somehow, Harry falls in love with the psychotic young man, and his world begins to crash around him.Former Hufflepuff Eggsy Unwin is well aware that fellow spy, Severus Snape, hates his guts. The feeling would be mutual if his dour former professor's reactions weren't so hilarious. Being a Death Eater is against everything Eggsy believes in since his beloved father was a Muggle. However, he is determined to do whatever it takes to take down the Dark Lord. From pretending to be the lover of Albus Dumbledore's murderer to carefully crafting the persona of a male version of Bellatrix Lestrange, Eggsy is willing to do absolutely anything. Then, he meets blood purist, Harry Hart, and stupidly falls in love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculously self-indulgent Harry Potter and Kingsman crossover. It is inspired by the movie "Legend", because Taron Egerton somehow made the psychotic gangster Mad Teddy Smith adorable...so now Eggsy Unwin is a giggly Death Eater spy who likes to freak people out for fun. I'm ridiculous. Also, everyone is probably terribly OOC and I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> This isn't beta-read and I apologize for any glaring errors.

**Prologue**

 

It was extremely rare for a pure-blood to go Muggle, yet that was exactly what Harry Hart had done. Fresh out of Hogwarts, the Ravenclaw had run from the only world he’d ever known in order to be with the Muggle man he loved.

Five years of bliss had been cut short by a drunk driver, but Harry had chosen to stay in the world of his William. He had joined the Muggle army and had made a name for himself. He had become a Kingsman and—

Well, he had lived a full life with minimal magic. He had only used his god given gift during his downtime, determined to keep his skills honed for the event that he ever needed them. It was an event he had doubted would arise, but he had trained weekly nevertheless.

He had thought he’d live out his days in the Muggle world. However, Albus Dumbledore’s murder had changed everything.

Harry had stayed out of the First Wizarding War—had been too busy keeping the Muggle world safe with his duties as a Kingsman to return and defend the world of his youth.

But this time…

The death of the great Albus Dumbledore had made him realize that this second conflict would be much deadlier than the first.

He had resigned from Kingsman the same night he had heard the news of the Headmaster’s death, ignoring the indignation of Chester King and the confusion of his fellow agents.

The Wizarding world needed him.

He would do his duty this time.

With determination in his step, Harry made his way into the pub and searched for the cousin it had taken three owls to contact. When, he saw the man he was meeting it took him a moment to recognize him.

Arthur Weasley was no longer a little boy.

Despite being six years his junior, the man looked like the elder of the two of them in Harry’s opinion.

However, maybe that was wishful thinking on the former Kingsman’s part.

“How are you doing Arthur?” Harry asked as he took a seat in the dimly lit corner of the Muggle pub in rural Wales. “It’s been years and I—”

“You ran away, that’s what ya did. Ran away from it all and never came back. Not even when innocents were dying. You never looked back did ya?”

Harry clenched his fists under the table for a moment but didn’t allow himself to be baited.

Arthur was allowed his anger.

“I’m back now.”

“Why?” 

“Dumbledore—”

“Was killed two weeks ago while you were off in America—”

Harry gaped. “America? You think I was in America?”

“Your mother told everyone how you had met a pure-blood girl and—”

“Arthur, I went Muggle. I’ve been in Muggle England for—”

The younger man stood up, as his face turned red. “You’ve been in bloody England and still didn’t help us! What in Merlin’s name—”

Harry took the verbal abuse without comment. Deep down he felt that he deserved it. He knew that once upon a time, Arthur Weasley had looked up to him. They’d never been particularly close thanks to the age difference, but they had often gravitated towards each other during family gatherings. Harry actually remembered one time where—”

“Oi! Are you even listening, Harry? Do you even care that—”

“I care Arthur. I care deeply.”

“You have a funny way of—”

“I’ve come back to help. I’ll do whatever you need me to do.”

Arthur sat down heavily and studied Harry’s face.

Silence stretched for minutes that felt like hours.

“You’re an Occlumes aren’t ya? I remember Aunt Amelia bragging about that before your parents decided to stop associating with 'blood traitors'.”

Harry winced. “I’m sorry my parents—”

“Are you an Occlumes or not?”

The former Kingsman blinked. “Yes, I am.”

The younger man studied him for a moment more before speaking. “I’m with an organization currently in need of a spy.”

Harry stared at his cousin in disbelief before a smirk overtook his face.

 

OOO

 

Eggsy Unwin was well aware of the fact that Severus Snape hated him with a passion.

The feeling would have been mutual if the Hufflepuff hadn’t found his former potions professor’s reactions so hilarious.

“We need to come up with a love story—”

“That is not necessary. I am not going along with this—”

“I think we should say you seduced me at Hogwarts. It makes you seem more ‘Death Eatery’.”

The Potion master’s eye twitched. “I am not a pedophile. How dare you insinuate that I would ever—”

“Okay, I seduced you during my seventh year. I was of age so it was completely legal. Immoral considering the teacher-student thing. But technically legal in the Wizarding world thanks to those ancient laws nobody has bothered to—.”

“Mr. Unwin—”

“Eggsy. We’re gonna officially be lovers so you should—”

“I will not call you Eggsy. It is a ridiculous moniker that—”

“Fine. Call me Gary if you must.”

“Mr...Gary,” Snape said through clenched teeth. “We do not need a love story. I refuse to go along with this ridiculous plan Dumbledore has thrust upon me from his grave.”

“Might be revenge for you killing him...”

“He forced me to do it! ”

Eggsy rose an eyebrow, well aware that the Potions Master was telling the truth but always eagar to push the older man's buttons. “Did he? Doesn’t sound like something a sane man would do…well, Dumbledore was a bit of an odd duck so…”

“He was insane! He was absolutely insane,” Snape ranted in Eggsy’s dingy flat in Knockturn Alley. “Out of all wizards he chose a failed Auror trainee—”

“Oi! I didn’t fail. I dropped out. There’s a difference.”

“He chose a Hufflepuff barely out of Hogwarts—”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff, and I’m twenty-three not sodding seventeen—”

“Someone who couldn’t get through a single semester of potions without blowing something—”

“You don’t have to be aces at potions to be a spy—”

“Well it sure—”

“Look, professor. You’re all alone now. The Order ain’t with ya anymore. I’m your only option. Take it or leave it. Either way, I made a vow to Dumbledore. I plan to keep it with or without ya. He took the time to teach me Occlumency and he trusted me to—”

The older man sat back and crossed his arms. “Are you in contact with the Order?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Never joined. Dumbledore said it was too risky…”

The Potions Master rolled his eyes. “Of course, he did.”

“Having two spies in the Order would have been—”

“It would have guaranteed that I had a contact once I killed the bloody fool!” Snape hissed. “It would have guaranteed you had backup. That we both had a way to get information to the Order. That curse rotted Dumbledore’s brain before he died. Either that or he—”

Eggsy tuned his former Potions professor out as the man ranted. He took a long sip of his drink and sighed.

“Mr. Unwin, were you even listening?”

“No, I wasn’t, luv,” Eggsy smirked.

The older man turned red. “What did you just call me?” he asked between clenched teeth.

“Luv."

“Why in Merlin’s name would you—”

“We’re gonna be lovers Snape. Officially, that is. We’re gonna need to use pet names.”

“No. I have entertained this daft idea long enough. I absolutely refuse—"

“It’s the fastest way for me to go from unmarked Death Eater hopeful to inner circle member—”

“I don’t care! I will not go along with this farce. It is—"

Eggsy smirked, crossed his arms, and made himself comfortable in his chair.

He had no doubt that his former professor would be ranting for a long time.

He also had no doubt that the older man would eventually agree to the plan.

Eggsy just had to bide his time.


	2. One

**One**

 

It was strange being back in the Wizarding world once more. Harry found it a bit unsettling to sit in the manor that had been his boyhood home while his parents were off in France avoiding what they thought was a necessary conflict needed to bring “tradition” back to Wizarding Britain.  

Harry’s parents had reacted to his return to the Wizarding world with disinterest tinged with smugness. They had always been convinced he’d come back to the Wizarding world but the fact he was back was of little importance. He was a disappointment—a homosexual Muggle sympathizer though they’d never dare tell a soul. Harry was under no illusions that he would have been burned off the family tapestry if he had not been their only heir.  

Harry checked the time and made his way to the Floo.

He had a date tonight with the daughter of a suspected Death Eater.

A young woman barely of age in the Wizarding world and due to start her last year of Hogwarts in a little over a month’s time.

The girl’s father, Magnus Greengrass, was a poor pure-blood desperate to marry off his two daughters to rich wizards that could finance his failing business. The fact that Harry had been in the same year as him at Hogwarts was of little importance to the incompetent businessman. All the Slytherin seemed to care about was the fact that Harry was rich, willing to lend him the funds needed to keep his shipping business afloat, and had expressed support of the Dark Lord multiple times during their week of meetings. 

Despite how much Harry was dreading the farce of a date, it was a necessary evil in order to secure entrance to the exclusive ball at Nott Manor.

Harry arrived at the crumbling Greengrass Manor promptly at eight and was greeted by a fidgeting house-elf who instructed him to wait in the drawing room.

It was ten minutes later when Magnus appeared along with his shrinking wife and nervous youngest daughter. They were all dressed for the ball in slightly shabby gowns that had obviously been glamoured one to many times.   

“So sorry to keep you waiting, Harry,” Magnus boomed. “Daphne will be out in a bit. Is a bit nervous is all. We all spoke to her though. She’s aware of her duty. If you like her she won’t be adverse to a courtship. If she is…” The burly man shook his head and clenched his wand. “I’ll get her to come around.”

Harry nodded and faked a smile. “I’m sure your daughter and I will have a wonderful evening.”

The girl in question entered, blue eyes flashing.

Harry felt terrible for the distress he was causing the girl, but rationalized that he had no other option.

“Hello, Miss Greengrass. You look lovely this evening.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hart,” the blonde replied with the barest of politeness.

Magnus sent his eldest daughter a look and she trained her eyes on the tattered rug.

With a heavy heart, Harry offered the poor girl his arm and they made their way to the ball.

They traveled by illegal Portkey for “security” according to Mr. Greengrass and arrived at the ball with a flurry of other guests.

Harry did his best to catch what information he could from the conversations around him as they entered the ballroom.

“I wonder if our Lord will come?”

“Our Lord is far too busy—”

“The Malfoys will surely be in attendance. They never miss—"

“I heard Severus Snape may be in attendance. The manor is secure so the Aurors can’t—”

“Did you hear about Snape’s whore?”

“I always knew Snape was a poof. He panted after that Mudblood for a while but I could tell it was all an act—”

“Snape’s boy is a Hufflepuff! A Hufflepuff of all things—”

“It’s indecent is what it is. These types of affairs happen, but to be so open about being a homosexual is—”

“The greasy bastard seduced him when he was a student. He’s barely in his twenties but according to the boy they’ve been together for ages—”

Harry kept a smile on his face as Magnus Greengrass introduced him to various unsavory associates. He tried to be attentive to the frightened girl on his arm in order not to upset her father—currently his only link to the Death Eaters. But, all he could think about was the fact that Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore’s murderer, had a young lover he had seduced as student. It made Harry’s stomach turn and made the spy hate the murdering Death Eater even more—something he had never thought possible after learning of the Headmaster’s untimely death.

The night went on, and Harry’s mind often strayed to the unnamed lover Snape had taken advantage of at Hogwarts.

It was well past ten when a hush came over the crowd as five figures entered the ballroom.

Harry recognized four of them immediately.

Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

The Order’s spy let his eyes linger on the fourth figure, doing his best to show admiration on his face while inside he was burning with hate.

After a moment, he let his eyes linger on the young man hanging on the traitor’s arm.

He was no older than twenty-five, with dark golden brown hair and extraordinary features. He was smirking up at his lover and whispering something—the picture of youthful joy.

If Harry had met the young man on the street, he would have never guessed that he was a Death Eater.

“His name is Gary Unwin,” the girl on his arm said, addressing Harry of her own accord for the first time that evening.  “He’s my cousin. Though my father won’t admit the relation since he’s half-Muggle.”

Harry stared at the girl barely registering the fact she was trying to scare away a supposed suitor with a “half-Muggle” cousin.

Harry looked back at Snape’s lover.

His mind couldn’t get away from the name…Unwin.

He’d known an Unwin once.

A Muggle man who had been his Kingsman candidate before giving up his life to save him.

It couldn’t be—

“He calls himself Eggsy. Insane isn’t it? Insanity must run in my family then, right? Also, he’s obviously a poof too since he’s Snape’s whore. Disgraceful. Not exactly the kind of person you’d want to be connected to through marriage and—”

Harry let the girl ramble as he focused on the young man laughing uproariously as his infamous lover scowled at him.

Eggsy Unwin.

Looking more closely at the young man, it was now easy to see the resemblance.

It was so obvious that the young Death Eater before him was Lee Unwin’s son.

Harry tasted bile and slowly removed Daphne Greengrass’ arm from his own.

Giving his apologies, he headed to the nearest bathroom and warded the door.

He knelt on his knees and heaved, losing his composer on an assignment for the first time since his first year as a Kingsman.

Once his stomach was empty, Harry heaved once more before making his way to the mirror and staring at his haggard reflection. Minutes passed, and his mind continuously went over the fact that Lee Unwin’s little boy had become a Death Eater and he had no doubt that fact was his fault.

If he had never chosen Lee as his candidate…

If he had never made that mistake…

If Lee had never died…

If Harry had done more than give a child a medal…

If Harry had just followed up on the Unwin family and faced his guilt…

“If I had done better, Lee’s boy would not have become a monster,” Harry rasped into the stale air.

 

OOO

 

Eggsy Unwin thought balls were dull, but he’d never admit it to his fellow spy.

Since Severus Snape detested balls, Eggsy was determined to enjoy them.

He was contrary like that.

“Let’s dance, luv."

“We are not dancing,” Snape said through gritted teeth.

Eggsy pouted. “Why not?”

“Two men dancing together would traumatize half the crowd—”

“Good! Bigots…”

“Furthermore, you cannot dance.”

“Yes, I can. You taught me.”

“I tried to teach you and failed.”

“Well, it’s not my fault you’re a terrible teacher.”

“I am not a terrible—”

“You couldn’t teach me potions either, could ya?”

Snape stormed away and Eggsy giggled to himself.

“See, he’s not scared of Snape at all. I told you he’s mad!” A young woman hissed to her significantly older husband as she stared at Eggsy. “He was insane at Hogwarts as well. In our seventh year, he killed a firstie’s toad during the Welcoming Feast—”

“That was an accident,” the young man mumbled to himself before making his way over to the punch bowl.

“And I only almost killed it. It survived…barely.”

“Talking to yourself, Eggsy?”

Eggsy turned around and smiled at the girl before him. “Daphne! My third favourite Slytherin.”

“Third favourite?”

“Well, my second favourite is Astoria.”

“And your first favourite is Snape?” the blonde said with barely hidden disgust for the universally hated professor.

“No, it’s the Dark Lord of course. Snape is my fourth favorite Slytherin.”

Daphne narrowed her eyes, and Eggsy gave his cousin a charming smile. “How’s uncle?”

“Still refusing to acknowledge the fact that your mother is his sister, and trying to marry me off to a former classmate of his.”

Eggsy paled. “What?”

Daphne’s eyes glistened but she did not let the tears fall. “Harry Hart. Former Ravenclaw. Sole heir of the British Harts. Very rich. Has been living in America with a mistress for decades but is back in Britain to find and marry his ‘English Rose’,” she swallowed. “He’s fifty-three. Father says it’s not that big of a difference since we live so long but I always thought I’d marry someone who was—”

“It’s disgusting!” Eggsy hissed. “Your father cannot force you to—”

“Mr. Unwin,” Magnus Greengrass sneered. “It’s a…pleasure….to see you this evening.”

“Yes, it was kind of the Dark Lord to give Severus and I leave to attend. With all the planning we’ve been doing, I’m surprised he could spare us,” Eggsy drawled, doing his best impression of Snape. “I haven’t seen you at any meetings lately. How is your standing? Would you like me to put in a good word for you? I’m sure if the Dark Lord knew you were my uncle he—”

“I am not your uncle,” the other man snapped.

Eggsy blinked innocently. “Aren’t you? I swore my mother was born a Greengrass—”

“She ceased being a Greengrass the day she ran off with a Muggle.”

The young Death Eater forced his expression to darken. “Well, that was a mistake my mother did not repeat after the vermin’s death. Her current husband, Dean Baker, is a pure-blood businessman—”

“He sells poisons in Knockturn Alley.”

“And is currently looking to expand his market to include love potions as well as—”

The balding man stormed away and Eggsy silently thanked Merlin that the brute had no interest in reconnecting with his sister, despite how much Eggsy’s mother longed for the reunion.

“You don’t want to be officially connected to our family, do you?” Daphne asked shrewdly.

“Hmmm…what makes you think that?”

“What doesn’t make me think that?”

“Daphne, stop talking in riddles. It makes me think you’re secretly a Ravenclaw.”

“And what’s wrong with being a Ravenclaw?” a smooth voice cut-in.

Eggsy looked up and found himself looking at the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen.

It was too bad the bastard was a Death Eater sympathizer if not a low-ranking Death Eater himself.

Still, there was no harm in flirting.

In fact, it helped his persona as Snape’s insatiable whore.

Eggsy licked his lips and moved closer to the man. “Nothing at all, if they look like you. You are a Ravenclaw, correct? I can tell by your choice in dress robes. House loyalty looks great on you, gorgeous. Ravenclaw blue really complements your—”

“Eggsy, I want you to meet Mr. Hart,” Daphne cut in. “My date.”

In an instant, any attraction Eggsy felt for the blood purist before him disappeared. Instead, he was filled with disgust at the significantly older man pursuing his seventeen-year-old cousin.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the man said. “You’re Miss Greengrass’ cousin, correct?”

“Not officially. Bit of a black sheep. Though, with the speed I’m rising in the Dark Lord’s ranks, I’m sure I’ll reclaim my proper standing soon enough.”

“Undoubtedly,” Mr. Hart drawled.

An awkward silence fell.

Daphne fidgeted.

Eggsy moved to whisper in the older man’s ear. “I’d stay away from Daphne if I were you. I’m rather protective of her and she’s not interested in your attentions.” The young Death Eater pulled back and gave Mr. Hart a feral grin. “Am I understood?”

“Are you threatening me?” the older man drawled.

Eggsy let his eyes light up with madness—a skill he had honed while crafting his Death Eater persona during his years secretly training under Dumbledore.

He threw his head back, and laughed his seemingly uncontrollable mad laugh.

He forced himself to laugh until there were tears in his eyes and the whole ballroom was silent waiting to see what Mad Eggsy Unwin would do next.

He let his laugh become a giggle and his giggle quiet into a murderous grin.

“I’m promising you Mr. Hart,” Eggsy purred as he brandished his wand and twirled it between his fingers. “If you dare to take my cousin out again I’ll…well, let’s just say my Severus is very good at inventing spells and I’ve been waiting for the perfect victim to test them on.”

Eggsy shot a blasting spell at the unattended punch bowl, and blew Mr. Hart a kiss before striding into the crowd that silently parted for him.

Seething, he headed back to Spinner’s End, uncaring that Snape would be furious with him for his little display.

If it kept Harry Hart away from Daphne, it was worth it.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...people are actually reading this Extreme AU crossover. I'm pleasantly surprised :)
> 
> Thanks for taking this crazy ride with me <3

**Two**

In the days following the ball at Nott Manor, Harry Hart did not call on Miss Daphne Greengrass.

It had never been his intention to do so.

However, it was quite obvious that Magnus Greengrass believed Harry’s disinterest in his very young daughter was caused by none other than Eggsy Unwin—the disturbed young man who had rarely left Harry’s guilty thoughts since their meeting.

“I’m telling you, Snape’s whore has no real power. He was marked as a reward for Snape’s murder of Dumbledore. He didn’t earn his place at the Dark Lord’s side. He’s nothing but a c—"

“Be that as it may, Magnus, I’m sorry to say that Daphne and I just did not suit. It has nothing to do with Mr. Unwin’s threats,” Harry gave the heavy-set man a ruthless smile. “I’m quite capable of handling myself. I’m not scared of some pup.”

It took a promise of funding a future business venture to get Magnus Greengrass to finally leave Hart Manor.

Only when the Death Eater had left in a flash of green flames, did Harry finally allow himself to relax.

He took a few deep breaths, before straightening the Wizarding robes he was still unused to and disguising himself to attend Bill Weasley’s wedding.

With a few flicks of his wand, he became an anonymous wizard with Weasley features. Transfiguring his robes to look to be of less quality was the last touch needed to assure that nobody outside of the Order knew that Harry Hart was still in contact with his blood traitor second cousins.

Harry arrived at the Burrow early enough to meet with a handful of Order members and give a report.

In a tiny attic room reinforced with the spells of the four witches and wizards before him, Harry relayed everything he had learned during his time at Nott Manor.

He listed the name of every family he saw there and noted who among them he suspected of being marked and who he was certain were merely financial backers of Voldermort. It wasn’t long before someone asked about Snape.

“You mentioned the Malfoys being in attendance,” Remus Lupin asked, as his wife whispered something to Charlie Weasley. “Was Snape—”

“Snape and his companion were in attendance as well,” Harry said without inflection.

“Companion?” Arthur asked.

Harry studied the four people before him and realized that news of Snape’s lover had not reached past Death Eater circles.

“Snape has a young male lover—”

“What!” Tonks exclaimed while the others stared at Harry with wide eyes.

“A young man by the name of Gary Unwin,” Harry said pushing past the guilt lodged in his throat. “Although, he prefers to go by—”

“Eggsy,” Charlie Weasley breathed, his face the picture of devastation.

Tonks took the dragon tamer’s hand and turned watery eyes on Harry.

“Is he marked?”

“Yes.”

“How can you be sure?” Arthur cut in, eyeing his son worriedly. “Surely, there is a chance that—”

“It is well known that Mr. Unwin is the newest member of Voldemort’s Inner Circle. While not all of Voldemort’s followers are marked, it is my understanding that taking the Dark Mark is a prerequisite for holding such a high position in Voldemort’s ranks.”

“I’m going to be sick,” Charlie said before rushing out of the room.

Tonks followed soon after explaining that “Charlie would need her”, and Harry was left alone with Remus and Arthur.

“You mentioned Snape’s lover was young,” Remus began. “How young exactly—”

Arthur answered before Harry could. “Eggsy is a couple of years younger than Charlie and Tonks, a little older than…Percy.”

Noting the sadness with which his cousin said the name of his estranged son, Harry gave the man a moment before asking the question on his mind.

“You know Mr. Unwin?”

Arthur sighed. “Eggsy and Charlie dated for two years. Kept it quiet considering…well you know how some people are about things they don’t understand. Charlie was open with us though. Took Molly a bit of time to come around but…Eggsy is a charmer. Molly was just as devastated as Charlie when Eggsy broke things off. We thought it was the fact that Charlie was moving to Romania that ended things between them. But, now…with what you just told me…I’m not so sure. Maybe the boy had already gone bad all those years ago. Charlie had mentioned at the time that Eggsy had become distant and…” Arthur shook his head. “I don’t know what to think anymore. The world’s gone mad.”

The tiny Order meeting ended shortly after that.

Harry made his way outside and mingled with the other guests, introducing himself as John and sticking to topics like the weather and the wedding decorations.

He took note of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in the crowd but didn’t approach them. Nor did he approach the disguised Chosen One talking to some Quittich player Harry only vaguely recognized.

Interacting with the “Golden Trio” wasn’t part of his role as the Order’s newest spy.

His job was staying in the shadows and attempting to get close to the Death Eaters without becoming one. Despite Harry’s willingness to do whatever was needed to get close to Voldemort, Minerva McGonagall and the deceased Mad-Eye Moody had insisted that they would only accept Harry as the Order’s spy if he remained unmarked. Harry understood how their experience with Snape had only reinforced the idea that anyone carrying the Dark Mark could not be trusted. However, it frustrated Harry that those Order members as well as many others let their emotions cloud their logic. It was not the Dark Mark that made someone untrustworthy. It was the person’s character. Harry had no doubt that he could take the Dark Mark without losing his soul. Furthermore, staying on the fringes of Death Eater society was making Harry’s job a lot harder than it would be if he were allowed to take the Dark Mark and fully enter Voldemort’s ranks.

Harry forced his mind away from things he was unable to change.

He could not take the Dark Mark and remain in the Order.

It was a fact he would just have to accept.

The wedding march started and Harry forced himself to focus on the ceremony and the party that followed. He allowed himself to enjoy the moment of peace in a time of war. He pushed away all thoughts of Dark Marks and young men he should have saved.

Harry Hart allowed himself to be happy.

Then, the Ministry of Magic fell.

 

OOO

 

Eggsy looked at the Burrow in the distance and tried not to care.

He tried not to remember his first proper boyfriend and the family that had welcomed him with open arms.

“This will be fun,” Eggsy mumbled to himself. “I’m Mad Eggsy Unwin. I live for this shit!”

Marcus Flint shuffled away from Eggsy and a couple of new recruits followed his example.

However, the Malfoy heir moved closer and asked. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing, sir?”

“Yes, of course I do,” Eggsy scoffed with a wave of his hand.

“It’s your first raid—”

“Seventeenth.”

“It’s the first one you’ve lead…”

“Do you want to lead the raid, Draky?” Eggsy glared at the boy. “You sure you can handle the responsibility?”

“No,” Draco said quickly. “I’m not saying I want to lead it. I’ve never done that either. I just think we should wait for my aunt Bella—”

“Bella is coming?” Eggsy asked, not giving a hint of his inner panic. “I thought she and the Dark Lord would be busy celebrating together.”

The blond winced at the mention of his aunt’s “special” relationship with the Dark Lord. “No, she…well…she usually prefers to celebrate by killing. When they’re done, she’ll probably—”

“Okay, minions!” Eggsy announced, not wasting any time and ignoring the grumbles of dissent the young Death Eaters expressed at being labeled minions. “We will now commence the attack on the home of the blood traitor Weasley family. We have not been given permission to kill.”

“We haven’t?” a slurred voice asked.

Eggsy shot a hex at the nameless Death Eater who had dared to question him.

The permission to kill had been implied not explicitly stated, therefore Eggsy was treating the situation as if they had not been given permission to kill. Obviously, he would have done the same even if the permission to kill had been explicitly given. Eggsy knew he could be punished for the lack of causalities, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

“Any more questions?” Eggsy asked, brandishing his wand.

He was answered by silence.

“Excellent,” he grinned, and put his mask into place. “Let’s go.”

It was worryingly easy to break the wards surrounding the Burrow.

But, Eggsy did his best not to focus on that.

He Occluded and let himself become Mad Eggsy Unwin, the Death Eater.

He laughed as threw hexes that while not lethal were painful. He did his best to hit enough of his targets so his sabotage was undetectable. He blew up wedding decorations and set flowers on fire. He yelled taunts and quickly knocked out anyone daft enough to duel him.

Everyone he came up against, was laughingly easy to defeat except for a middle-aged wizard, a Weasley relative going by his coloring, who had the audacity to attempt Muggle combat after Eggsy vanished his wand.

If it hadn’t been for Draco Malfoy of all people petrifying the man, Eggsy was sure the bastard would have bested him.

The raid went on without a hitch after that.

Young Death Eaters enthusiastically burning everything in sight while the defenders of the Light fled.

“Well, minions,” Eggsy announced in the silence following the one-sided battle. “I think our work here is—”

“Eggsy,” a chocked voice called from below.

The young spy turned his head to gaze at the bloodied wizard lying unmoving on the grass.

He froze.

No.

He couldn’t deal with this.

“Want me to shut him up, sir?” someone asked.

Eggsy ignored the question and continued to stare.

Charlie Weasley.

The first person Eggsy had ever loved.

The man he had left, once he had realized just what Dumbledore had planned for him.

The man whose heart he’d broken.

The man whose heart he was about to break again.

“It’s you,” the man said though bloody teeth. “I can tell by your voice.”

“Hello, Charlie,” Eggy said, taking the mask that was of no use off, now that he had been identified. “It was a lovely wedding. I’m quite insulted your dear mother didn’t invite me.”

“You…” the man swallowed, devastation in his eyes. “Why?”

“Why?” Eggsy blinked, sinking into his Death Eater persona and hiding the pain of seeing Charlie behind his Occlumency walls. “I’m sorry, luv. What exactly are you—”

“Why did you become a Death Eater? How could you?”

“Oh, that,” Eggsy laughed briefly. Then, put a finger to his lips and gave a mocking expression of deep thought before shrugging. “I was bored.”

“Bored?” the redhead said with an undercurrent of rising anger. “You became a Death Eater because you were bored?”

“Um…yes. I just said that.” Eggsy replied before turning to address Draco. “Didn’t I just say that?”

The blond quickly nodded and averted his eyes.

“Use your words, Draky,” Eggsy sighed.

“Y…yes,” the blond stuttered. “You did say that, sir.”

The spy turned to the fallen man. “Charlie, are you well? I just told you I was bored and you forgot in mere seconds. Did you recently receive a blow to the head or…” Eggsy trailed off and eyed the large gash on the dragon tamer’s forehead. He let out a brief burst of psychotic laughter. “What a stupid question. Look at your forehead. I can’t believe I missed that,” he giggled to his fellow Death Eaters before looking into his ex-boyfriend’s frightened eyes. “Charlie, you’re covered in blood. I’ve never seen you look so beautiful.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Charlie breathed. “Have you gone mad?”

Eggsy blinked. “Now, that’s a very rude question. No wonder I dumped you.”

With that, Eggsy stunned the man whose heart he’d just cut out and laughed.

He laughed and laughed, because he could not cry.


	4. Three

**Three**

 

Severus Snape was the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.

It was a reason to drink.

For, Harry could only imagine the horrors that awaited the students that year.

Horrors he was unable to stop.

The spy took a sip of his Firewhisky and let his eyes roam around the new Wizarding nightclub.

While most wizards and witches stayed close to their homes fearing for their lives, the supporters of Voldemort were enjoying life under the fallen Ministry of Magic.

New businesses were being created everyday—taking the place of the ones forced to shut down by the new regime.

Groups of Death Eaters supervised the businesses, taking bribes and threatening even the most faithful blood purists. Nevertheless, those who shared the Death Eaters’ demented ideology gladly took the abuse. The cult of Lord Voldemort created mindless drones willing do anything to please their leader.

The newly opened nightclub Harry found himself in that first of September was unimaginatively named Purus. It played outdated Wizarding jazz and was decorated to look like it had been founded in the 1960s not the late 1990s. The clientele was mostly Harry’s age but there were a few groups of younger witches and wizards in elegant robes milling about and snickering into flutes of Gigglewater.

It was the last place that Harry wanted to be, but his desperation for any information connected to the Death Eaters made his presence necessary.

Harry Hart had hit a dead-end.

He’d been out of British Wizarding society for too long to be truly trusted by anyone of importance. It was why he had accepted Magnus Greengrass’ invitation to sit with him, despite the fact that he knew the man would spend most of the night trying to convince him to court his eldest daughter.

“Daphne’s very talented at Charms. The half-breed that teaches it at Hogwarts even gave her an award last year. She’s also very—”

Harry nodded along and scanned the club from their table near the stage, looking for the owner, a man by the name of Ivan Bulstrode, who the spy hoped to befriend.

The live music suddenly stopped and Harry’s eyes flicked to the stage.

His grip on his new wand tightened.

Eggsy Unwin stood under the magical lights in black dress robes reminiscent of the Death Eater robes Harry had last seen him in all those weeks ago. Harry inwardly winced at the memory of how he had recognized the young man’s laugh and had been unable to hurt the son of the man who had saved him. The spy had gone easy on the boy and had nearly lost his life as a result. If he had been hit with something deadlier than a minor hex that night, the Order would have been without a spy. Harry refused to make the same mistake again.

The young Death Eater lifted his wand to his throat and his amplified voice filled the room.

“Ivan Bulstrode is dead,” he announced. “He was caught stealing from the Dark Lord. The club is now mine.”

Uneasy murmurs filled the crowd.  

Eggsy Unwin spoke again. “In celebration of the Dark Lord gifting me this establishment as well as my Severus’ appointment as Headmaster at Hogwarts, the next round of drinks is free.”

The announcement was met with silence.

“Clap,” the boy demanded.

The crowd obeyed and within moments the club was once again filled with laughter and music.

Harry watched the boy descend from the stage and head directly towards them.

“Always knew Ivan would get himself killed. Greedy bastard,” Magnus muttered darkly, not noticing the high-ranking Death Eater heading their way. “And now his club belongs to a half-Muggle whore who—”

The balding man stiffened when the point of a wand met his throat.

“Do you think,” Eggsy Unwin drawled, voice deadly quiet. “The Dark Lord trusts just anyone, uncle? That he’d have me in his Inner Circle if I was truly as you say, ‘a half-Muggle whore’?”

“I—”

The wand was pressed harder against the low-ranking Death Eater’s throat. “Do you not trust the Dark Lord’s judgement?”

“No…no…I was…”

The young Death Eater added more pressure to his wand and drew blood. “You were calling him a fool. Your words against me made him out to be a fool. When he hears of this—”

“Please, I didn’t mean it…I….it was just talk. I didn’t…”

The wand was suddenly removed from the shaking man’s throat. “Get out.”

Magnus Greengrass did not need to be told twice and Harry found himself facing a very angry wizard.

“I thought I told you to stay away from Daphne.”

“I assure you, I have not been in contact with Miss Greengrass,” Harry said, attempting to placate the powerful young wizard.

“You were with my uncle though.”

“We met by coincidence tonight.”

“I heard you’re funding one of his daft projects.”

“It will be the last I assure you. Your uncle is not the most astute of businessmen. I will be taking my investments elsewhere.”

“Good,” the Death Eater took a seat across from Harry. “Do that, and my uncle will never let you marry Daphne.”

“I have no special interest in your cousin, Mr. Unwin.”

“So, my cousin ain’t special to you,” the blond snorted. “You’re just interested in barely legal witches in general.”

Desperate to gain the trust of someone so close to the Dark Lord, Harry made a split-second decision to reveal the taboo common ground he had with the Death Eater.

“Actually, I’m not interested in witches at all,” Harry drawled with a casual sip of his Firewhisky.

Eggsy Unwin’s eyes narrowed. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“That depends on what you think I’m saying.”

“You’re gay.”

“Hmm…quite.”

“Why the fuck were you out with my cousin then?”

“Appearances.”

“Appearances?” the man scoffed. “If you cared about appearances you wouldn’t tell a stranger something the majority of the Wizarding world frowns upon.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Harry said leaning in.

The younger wizard’s eyes flitted to Harry’s lips. “No.”

“Well, you’re a rather…infamous stranger…” Harry purred taking advantage of the slight attraction the younger man had shown during both of their formal meetings. He pushed away all thoughts of what Lee Unwin would think of what he was doing. He needed a contact in the Dark Lord’s upper ranks and he would obtain one no matter what it entailed. “Maybe I wanted to gain your attention?”

“So, you just announce you’re gay and hope I’m interested?”

“I’m not the best at this. Pick-up lines aren’t exactly my forte…”

“Obviously.”

“Are you?” Harry gave a self-deprecating grin. “Interested that is?”

“You do know who my boyfriend is, right?”

“Yes.”

“And you ain’t scared?”

“Should I be?”

“Yeah,” the Death Eater gave a burst of laughter. “You really should.”

“Duly noted. However, I assure you I can handle myself even against Severus Snape.”

“You think so?”

“I do.”

The young wizard studied Harry intently for a moment, his eyes darkening and pupils widening.

A charged silence passed.

Finally, Harry spoke.

“So, you still haven’t answered my question,” Harry said putting his hand on the other man’s left arm, right over where he knew the Dark Mark was hidden. He leaned in and gave his most seductive look. “Are you interested?”

“Hell yeah.”

 

OOO

 

Loneliness had gotten the best of him.

That was the only reason Eggsy could come up with as to why he had woken up in some blood purist’s bed let alone one he had hated since the ball at Nott Manor.

Eggsy sat up and rubbed both hands over his face.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” he sighed into the chilly air.

He summoned his wand and got dressed, doing his best not to look at the hideous tattoo marring his arm.

Taking a moment to survey the opulent room and wonder where Mr. Hart could be, he cast a few cleaning spells on himself before trying to navigate his way to the front door.

He had no wish to stay for breakfast.

He doubted Mr. Hart would be interested in him staying either.

Most likely, the man was hiding in a library somewhere.

He seemed like the type.

Eggsy had finally made it to a hall containing portraits that he vaguely remembered from the night before when he found himself standing before a house-elf.

“Master Harry is waiting with breakfast,” the tiny creature said rocking on its heels. “You is to follow Mopsy.”

Eggsy hesitated.

He had a terrible time disobeying house-elves. He was always worried that disobeying whatever order the house-elf’s owner had asked it to convey would result in the creature being punished. The spy was far too aware of how Dean had treated their own house-elf to take the risk of upsetting Harry Hart by not following Mopsy.

So, Eggsy followed the little creature and soon found himself in a large dining room covered in portraits of people he assumed were Hart ancestors. There was even a family tapestry hanging on the wall. It was so typically pure-blood that it took effort for Eggsy not to roll his eyes.

Mr. Hart sat at the head of a large wooden table reading the Daily Prophet.

The table was covered with a full breakfast that rivaled the ones served at Hogwarts.

The only other place setting was directly at the other man’s right.

Eggsy cleared his throat, getting the older wizard’s attention. “Hey, thanks for last night. I’m just going to—”

The man blinked owlishly behind his glasses, strangely subdued compared to the way he’d acted the night before. Then again, he had been drinking Firewhisky when Eggsy had approached his table. He hadn’t been drunk, but apparently the “liquid courage” had been enough for him to publicly seduce the lover of a notorious murderer. He found himself liking this version of the man better. He seemed so much softer—more human than the crazed witches and wizards he was forced to interact with every day.

“You’re not staying?” the other man asked, stricken.

Eggsy looked away and missed the calculating gleam in the other man’s eye. When he looked back, the look was gone. All Eggsy saw was a middle-aged man panicking because his one-night stand had absolutely no interest in him outside of the bedroom. It made Eggsy feel like a prick.

“I had Mopsy make a bit of everything,” Mr. Hart hastened to explain. “I’m sure you’ll find something you’ll like.”

“I really shouldn’t—”

“Please,” Mr. Hart bit his lip. “You’re the first wizard I’ve ever been with and—”

Eggsy inwardly groaned.

Oh Merlin.

He was some closet case’s first male lover.

Bloody fantastic.

Suddenly too weary to protest, Eggsy sat down beside Mr. Hart and helped himself to some tea and toast.

The other man beamed at him and looked far too adorable for a wizard his age.

Eggsy looked away as an owl swooped through the window and deposited a letter in front of him barely missing a plate of eggs. He fed the owl a bit of sausage and picked up the letter. He recognized the spiky handwriting and sarcastic endearment immediately.

 

_My dearest Gary,_

_Professor McGonagall has eagerly informed me that my “toy boy” is rumoured to have been seen leaving a club with another man last night. I of course told her to stop reading “The Quibbler” since it is full of nothing but rubbish that slanders the Dark Lord and his followers. I know that these rumours must be false, because if you were to be unfaithful, you would be discreet. _

_ Faithfully _ _yours,_

_SS_

“Wanker,” Eggsy said and turned the letter to ash with a flick of his wand.

He stuffed his face with dry toast and chewed furiously.

How dare Snape scold him like he was a child!

“Is everything alright?” Harry Hart asked timidly.

“Peachy.”

The other wizard shifted in his chair. “Was it from…your partner?”

Eggy’s eyes narrowed. “I thought you ain’t scared of him?”

“Oh, I’m not…I just…”

Eggsy sighed and stood. “Look, I gotta go. Thanks again for—”

Harry Hart hastily stood up as well, panic in his eyes.

“Wait, I need to…I don’t…that is I…”

“What?” Eggsy snapped.

“Are you busy tomorrow night?”

Eggsy gaped. “Are you asking me out?”

“I…well…if you’re free.”

Eggsy studied the other man. He took in his currently fluffy hair and hopeful eyes magnified by glasses. The bathrobe he was wearing made him seem more approachable than anyone Eggsy had been around in a long while. In another life, Harry Hart would have been exactly the kind of man Eggsy would have wanted to date. Well, aside from the whole repulsive belief system.  

Eggsy opened his mouth, prepared to tell the man that he was not free tomorrow night. That he would never be free and he should just forget that the night before had ever happened.

But then…

Well, Eggsy’s loneliness took control of his tongue.

“I’m free after six.”


	5. Four

**Four**

To say that the Order took Harry’s seduction of a young Death Eater poorly would be an understatement.

Harry understood their qualms.

He truly did.

However, after years of honeypot missions, it was a non-issue for him.

Well, it would have been a non-issue if his target had been anyone other than Lee Unwin’s son.

“I assure you Molly that I—”

“You did not have to sleep with the boy! There had to have been another way. I cannot believe you could do such a thing—”

Harry kept his expression smooth despite the annoyance he was feeling. He had not enjoyed bedding Eggsy Unwin. Sure, the sex had been satisfying, he was only a man after all. However, the guilt he felt knowing who the young man’s father had been had nullified any satisfaction he had gained from their night together. Furthermore, waking up to find himself face to face with the Dark Mark marring the boy’s arm had done nothing but make his guilt increase ten-fold. He had failed Lee Unwin, and his son had paid the price. Harry had no doubt that if Lee had lived, Eggsy Unwin would have never even thought to join an organization determined to exterminate and enslave people like his caring father.

The spy measured his words before speaking, the eyes of a handful of Order members upon him. “I’ll admit that my methods last night were morally dubious. However, I am secure in the fact that they were completely necessary. It was the only way to quickly gain and secure Mr. Unwin’s attention for an extended period of time. It is imperative that I become close to a high-ranking D—

“Why him?,” Charlie Weasley asked, his eyes haunted and voice shaking. “Out of all the…Death Eaters…why Eggsy?”

“Charlie—” Arthur began.

“Why use Eggsy? He doesn’t deserve—”

“For Merlin’s sake, Charlie, Eggsy’s a bloody Death Eater!” Bill Weasley exclaimed. “He’s a murderer and you care about him being ‘used’? What about all his victims? Do you care about them, Charlie? Or are you too blinded by your love for a man who no longer exists? A man who didn’t even want you?”

Harry anticipated the punch that followed the eldest Weasley’s harsh outburst, but did nothing to stop it. He knew from his experiences sparring with Merlin after an argument, that sometimes violence could bring healing.

Merlin.

As Harry watched the ensuing fight and the subsequent attempts to end it, all the spy could think about was his best friend.

Merlin knew about Harry’s “special abilities.”

After years overseeing Harry’s missions, how could he not?

While Harry had done his best not to use magic when on a mission, sometimes his instincts had kicked in during a life and death situation. It was never anything obvious. A wandless healing or blasting spell. Tiny uses of magic easily missed in the chaos of battle. However, Merlin had noticed.

Of course, he had.

So, Harry had confessed one night after being cornered by his best friend after a bout of sparring. He’d explained that he was a wizard and that his family members were as well. However, he had not been completely truthful. He had been careful to word his “confession” in a way that portrayed the Hart family as an anomaly. He had made it sound like there were only a handful of practicing witches and wizards in the world, because telling the truth had been unthinkable. If he had explained the existence of an entire Wizarding community to Merlin, the man would have demanded to see it. At that time so many years ago, returning to the Wizarding world had been the last thing Harry had wanted to do.

So, he had been selfish and had kept his friend in the dark.

He regretted that now.

The fight between the eldest Weasley brothers was broken up, and soon the Order meeting ended.

Frustrated with the fact that none of the other Order members seemed to realize the importance of his contact with Eggsy Unwin and their rather hostile disapproval of his methods, Harry decided against going directly home. He needed to be somewhere other than the empty manor where he’d be alone with his angry thoughts.

It was noon, and he was to meet Eggsy Unwin at eight.

With plenty of time to spare, Harry decided to take his lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

He was half-way through his steak and kidney pie when he found himself confronted by an unknown young woman.

“Galahad?”

The former Kingsman’s guard immediately went up. He palmed his wand and quickly analyzed the woman before him. She was of average height with blonde hair and was dressed in a set of grey wizarding robes of very high-quality. The way she carried herself said Auror. However, her glasses said—

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met? Miss…”

“Lancelot.”

Ah, the Lancelot trials had ended then.

Harry spared a second to wonder whether the trials for his own replacement had begun, as he continued to scrutinize the witch. 

The woman before him was another magical Kingsman.

Harry was a bit surprised but not awed.

He had often suspected that he could not have been the first or last magical person to become a Kingsman. He knew from experience that it was far too easy for a witch or wizard to magically forge the paperwork needed to create an ironclad identity. Furthermore, unlike Chester King, Harry had a healthy view of his self-importance. He did not believe that he was singular enough to be the only magical Kingsman agent.

Harry motioned for the woman to take a seat, and she complied.

The spy glanced again at the Kingsman glasses adorning the young woman’s face, and thought once more of Merlin. For a moment, he wondered if his friend was watching, but then remembered that despite how advanced Kingsman technology was, the large amount of magic in the Wizarding world would still leave the glasses unusable.

With a wave of her wand, the young witch put up an impressive privacy spell and leaned forward.

“Oxfords,” she stated firmly.

“Not brogues.”

Seemingly satisfied, she sat back. “Merlin wishes me to convey that he is quite displeased with you, and that he thinks you are a filthy liar.”

Harry winced. “How did he—”

The confident young woman suddenly became sheepish. “I…well, the healing spell I used during my last mission was a bit too obvious. Merlin cornered me afterwards, and demanded to know what was going on. I…well…we’d only been dating for a few weeks, but I wanted to be honest and…”

The spy’s jaw dropped. “Dating?”

“Yes,” the young witch said with a defiant lift of her chin.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. “Merlin’s dating a rookie agent?”

“I don’t see how this is funny,” the witch said, her eyes hard.

“No, you wouldn’t,” Harry smirked. “You weren’t there to hear Merlin rant about ‘propriety’ when Gawain started dating a rookie agent fifteen years ago.”

The young woman gave Harry what he assumed was her “death glare”. It was impressive but not impressive enough to frighten the seasoned spy.

When the witch spoke again, her voice was clipped. “Merlin wants to meet.”

“Where?” Harry asked calmly, hiding his panic. He knew how curious Merlin must be about the world Harry had hidden for so many years. “Surely, you’ve explained the situation in Wizarding Britain and that meeting outside of the Muggle world would be—"

“I have,” the new Lancelot replied. “I also explained that the current Wizarding war was probably your reason for leaving.”

A flash of indignation hit Harry but it was gone in an instant.

Despite his wish that he had been the one to explain his motives to Merlin, he had to admit that his friend deserved an explanation for his sudden disappearance sooner rather than later.

Truth be told, he should have never left the Muggle world without explaining things to his best friend.

The letter he’d sent the other man had been extremely vague and had undoubtedly left more questions than answers. 

If only Harry had not been such a coward—

“Merlin would like you to meet him at my flat at your earliest convenience.”

“Your flat?”

“The wards are impenetrable.”

Harry had his doubts, but he agreed to the meeting with a nod. “Would Sunday morning be amendable?”

“Yes,” Lancelot replied before giving her address.

With a brief exchange of “goodbye”, the woman was gone and Harry was once again alone.

These days, he always was.

 

OOO

 

Eggsy had a date with a Death Eater groupie.

He still couldn’t believe it.

The spy paced around his cramped room in Spinner’s End on the verge of canceling.

It would be so easy to just send an owl and—

Eggsy caught sight of the ancient Muggle clock on the battered dresser.

It was seven-thirty.

Cancelling so close to the time they were supposed to meet, would be rude. Harry Hart would probably be upset, and for some reason that thought was unbearable to Eggsy.

He stopped his pacing.

Why should he care if Harry Hart was sad?

The older wizard was a blood purist.

It didn’t matter that he looked adorable in a bathrobe with his hair all fluffy. It didn’t matter that Eggsy was the first wizard he had ever been with. It didn’t matter that Harry Hart had given him the biggest smile when Eggsy had agreed to the date.

Eggsy bit his lip.

It did matter.

It mattered a lot.

Aware of the time, Eggsy rushed to his closet and started pulling out dress robes.

Minutes passed, and the pile of clothes on his rickety bed got bigger and bigger.

The former Hufflepuff glared at it.

He had absolutely no clue what to wear.

He missed Roxy.

The spy had no doubt that the former Gryffindor would have known exactly what he should wear for a date.

Unfortunately, he also had no doubt that the witch wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

Eggsy felt tears fill his eyes as he remembered his former friend.

Roxanne Morton had been Eggsy’s best friend for all seven years at Hogwarts and a few years afterwards. They had first bonded over the fact that they both had a Muggle parent. Later, they had bonded over their love of Quidditch and Muggle action movies.

Roxy’s mother was a Muggle from an affluent family and her father was a Squib who had become a successful banker in the Muggle world. Eggsy and Roxy had been as close as siblings until she had cut all contact with him shortly after she had started her life in the Muggle world.

The severing of their friendship had been Eggsy’s fault.

During their last meeting, he had done what Dumbledore had ordered.

He’d declared that he’d become a blood purist and intended to pursue taking the Dark Mark.

Roxy’s slap and subsequent tears were something that the spy wished he could forget.

Eggsy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and pushed all thoughts of Roxy behind his Occlumency walls. Eggsy blindly picked a set of green robes so dark that they were almost black. He was dissatisfied with the choice, but one look at the clock told him that he needed to get going.

He ran downstairs and headed for the Floo.

With only seconds to spare, Eggsy made it to Hart Manor and found himself face to face with a beaming Harry Hart.

“You made it,” the man breathed, as if in awe that Eggsy had actually showed up.

The Death Eater blushed. “Yeah, sorry if I’m late.”

“You’re not, I’m just a bit anxious.”

Eggsy nodded. “So, I was thinking we could Apparate to Wales? I know a restaurant there that serves great lamb.”

“Actually,” the older wizard said, nervously. “I had Mopsy and the other house-elves prepare a meal.”

“Oh?” Eggsy raised his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry if it was presumptuous. If you would prefer to dine out, that is fine. I just assumed you’d want our date to be clandestine because of your…relationship.”

Eggsy had wanted that.

It was why he had picked a restaurant in rural Wizarding Wales.

Despite the fact that infidelity was common amongst the Death Eaters, it was true that Eggsy’s standing depended heavily on his connection to Snape. While Snape would never breakup their fake relationship, others in their circle might see Eggsy’s dating another man as a sign that his connection to Snape and therefore the Dark Lord was weakening. Furthermore, being connected to Eggsy could be dangerous for Harry Hart, and the spy did not want anyone to be hurt on his account.

As much as Eggsy hated to admit it, Snape’s cryptic letter about being discreet had been right. 

“Eating here works,” Eggsy said after a too long silence.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, dinner will be a little while. I thought perhaps we could chat for a bit, before Mopsy’s cooking thoroughly distracts us. Are you amendable, Mr. Unwin?”

“Sure,” Eggsy shrugged. “But call me Eggsy.”

The spy was gifted another smile. “Only if you’ll call me Harry.”

“Alright, Harry.” Eggsy smirked. “But I reserve the right to call you ‘luv’ in bed. You seemed to enjoy that.”

The older wizard’s cheeks reddened. “Umm…if you wish.”

“I also liked being called ‘darling’ last night so don’t give that up either,” Eggsy said, with a wink. “Now where would you like to have this chat?”

Harry showed Eggsy to a sitting room covered in mounted magical butterflies.

The spy couldn’t help but be transfixed.

He approached a rather striking blue one. “Are you a Magizoologist?”

“No, I’m a tailor actually. The butterflies are just a hobby.”

Eggsy spun around. “A tailor. Really?”

“Well, I was one in America. I retired so I could focus on managing my family’s funds.”

“You mean you retired so you’d have time to invest in my uncle’s terrible business ideas?”

The other man chuckled. “No. It just turned out that way.”

Eggsy examined a few more butterflies before taking a seat beside Harry.

“Your collection’s nice. Creepy but nice.”

“Creepy?”

“Dead things.”

“You think dead things are creepy?” the other man asked, his expression unreadable.

“Yeah, doesn’t everybody?”

“No.”

“Well, you would say that. You stuck a bunch of dead bugs on your wall.”

“Insects.”

“What?”

“I stuck a bunch of dead insects on my wall,” Harry corrected, sounding offended.

Eggsy stared at Harry’s serious expression and it took a second for him to realize that the other man was joking.

However, when he did, he couldn’t help but laugh.

He laughed until Harry was laughing as well, and for once Eggsy’s laugh wasn’t the mad laugh he was known for.

It was a laugh of pure joy.

For a moment, everything was perfect.

Then, his left arm began to burn.


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not dead. I am extremely sorry for not updating forever and being unable to promise frequent updates. Real life sorta sucks :/ Anyway, this chapter is a bit short and not exactly what I wanted, but I'm posting it anyway. Unfortunately, there is no Harry and Eggsy interaction, but there will definitely be some in the next chapter :)
> 
> Thanks for all of the supportive comments and kudos. I'll try not to be such an evil author in the future <3

**Five**

 

Days after Eggy’s abrupt departure, Harry had still not heard from the young Death Eater.

He was worried.

Not for the Death Eater contact that he desperately needed.

But for Lee Unwin’s son, the young man who thought his dead butterfly collection was creepy and had a laugh like sunlight.

Harry had actually enjoyed their brief time together, before the boy had been summoned by Voldemort and had announced his summons without shame.

In the moments before Eggsy’s left hand had clenched and his voice had turned cold, Harry had allowed himself to forget that he was with a Death Eater. He had let himself just enjoy a moment of banter with a handsome young man. For a time, the war had been far from Harry’s mind.

It had been dangerous to let his guard down like that.

Eggsy Unwin was not someone Harry could forget himself around.

Despite his charm, the young man was a murderer.

Harry had to remember that.

“Harry, if you zone out one more time, I swear to fucking god I’ll do more than just brake your goddam nose.”

The spy blinked up at his irate friend and former coworker.

He licked his bottom lip, the tang of blood bringing him back to the present.

Right.

It was not the best time to think about Lee Unwin’s son.

Merlin probably had another two hours’ worth of ranting to do.

Harry cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you’re bloody sorry! You’ve said that at least fifty times, but guess what? I don’t give a sodding—”

“Merlin, just accept his apology,” the new Lancelot, Roxanne, cut in.

Harry’s head snapped to the corner of the room, surprised that Merlin’s rookie Kingsman girlfriend had decided to speak after two hours of silent observation.

Merlin scowled at the young agent. “Accept his apology! How can I when he’s nothing but a filthy liar who left without a word and let me think he was dead or worse—”

“I left a note,” Harry chimed in without a thought for his personal well-being.  

He didn’t even flinch as Merlin’s fist hit his jaw and his mouth filled once again with blood.

“I guess I deserved that,” Harry sighed as he transfigured a nearby coaster into a handkerchief to stop the increased bleeding.

As he pressed the pristine silk to his thoroughly split lip, he met his oldest friend’s narrowed eyes.

“I understand if you never forgive me for my deception. However, I hope that we can one day repair our friendship I—”

“Friendship! You call years of lying and—”

“Honey, you have ten minutes to wrap this up,” Roxanne announced, as she stood from her armchair and straightened her suit jacket. “We are expected at my parents’ estate in an hour. If I had known you were going to throw an extended tantrum, I would have scheduled this meeting for next week despite your insistence that you ‘missed your Harry’.”

Merlin blushed to the top of his head. “I did not say—”

“Your Harry?” the seasoned spy snorted.

The other man glowered at him, “I never said that! Why would I miss an arrogant lying—”

“Eight minutes,” Roxanne announced as she marched over to the arguing men. “Just kiss your boyfriend and make up.”

Merlin gaped in outrage as his girlfriend manhandled him in order to kiss the top of his forehead like a child, before moving to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“If you decide to take it further than a kiss, just let me know. I’ll give my consent as long as I can watch.”

Harry burst into painful laughter.

His laughter only increased when he realized that Merlin had heard every word.

“For the umpteenth time, I’m not in love with Harry!”

Roxanne looked unimpressed. “Well, you spent enough time crying over him—”

“I was worried—”

“You were worried about me?” Harry teased.

“Of course, I was you daft wanker. That’s why I broke your nose.”

“Kinky,” Roxanne smirked.

Merlin looked at his girlfriend in horror. “That’s not what I—”

“Of course, it wasn’t dear,” the blonde spy scoffed as she breezed past the two men and disappeared into the hallway.

The technological genius stared at the doorway, stunned.

A beat passed.

Then another.

Harry cleared his throat, causing the other man to meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry Merlin, but while I consider you a treasured friend, I have never had any romantic f—”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Harry chuckled, ignoring the increased bleeding that it caused.

When Merlin joined in a moment later, Harry new that all was forgiven.

He had his best friend back.

 

OOO

 

Severus Snape was the worst fake boyfriend ever.

“Mr. Unwin, for the umpteenth time, you cannot eat breakfast in the Great Hall.”

“Sev, stop calling me Mr. Unwin.”

“As long as you insist on calling me ‘Sev’, I will call you whatever I—”

“Why can’t I eat in the Great Hall? I’m dying. At least let me eat outside of these rooms one last—"

“You are not dying.”

“I feel like I’m dying.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you’re tortured by the Dark Lord.”

“You tortured me!”

The dark-haired man flinched imperceptibly before his eyes shuttered. “At the Dark Lord’s request.”

“You didn’t have to do it!”

“Didn’t I?” the other man snapped. “Do you think so little of me that you think I would have turned my wand on you if there had been any other option? Do you not understand what I—”

“Stop making this about you,” Eggsy growled as his body trembled once more with three-day old Cruciatus aftershocks. “You always make everything about you—”

“No, I do n—”

“Poor me, I’m Severus Snape, I’m almost forty and my least favorite person after the Dark Lord is a teenager—”

“How dare you—”

“Why the fuck do you hate Potter so much? Sure the kid’s a bit of an idiot…well, actually I don’t know if he’s really an idiot. I only ever hear about him from you and—”

“I will not talk about Potter now!”

“Really? Now you don’t want to talk about Potter? You always want to talk about Potter and what an idiot you think he is, but the one time I bring him up you attempt to change the—”

Snape stormed out of the bedroom, and Eggsy felt a stab of victory.

Sadly, the triumph only lasted until the older man returned carrying a bowl porridge undoubtedly made by a house-elf.

Eggsy crossed his arms. “I will not eat that.”

“You will.”

“No.”

“Eat, you ungrateful—”

“Why can’t I eat in the Great Hall? My symptoms aren’t that bad. Nobody will notice them and if they do, who gives a—”

Snape set the bowl of porridge on the nightstand with a loud clank. If the bowl hadn’t been magically-reinforced, Eggsy was sure would have shattered.

“Mr. Unwin—”

“Egg—”

“Gary,” Snape growled, compromising with venom. “You will not be eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Nor will you eat any other meal there for the duration of your stay. It would be…unseemly.”

“Unseemly?”

“Yes. My colleagues would not appreciate—"

Eggsy gaped at the new Headmaster. “Your colleagues?”

“Yes, Minerva and the others would not be comfortable with—”

As Eggsy listened to Snape explain in detail why having his “lover” eat in the Great Hall would make each of his long-time colleagues uncomfortable for a variety of different and sometimes ridiculous reasons, the younger spy came to the terrible realization that Snape was too pathetic to stay mad at.

It was bloody annoying.

“Sev,” Eggsy sighed. “Why do still care what they think?”

“I—”

“They hate you. Nothing you do is going to change that.”

Snape’s jaw clenched and his eyes flashed with rage.

Eggsy expected the powerful wizard to lash out. He expected him to throw hexes and shout that Eggsy had no right to talk about things he supposedly did not understand. In short, the young spy expected something catastrophic and loud.

Instead, he got silence.

Nothing happened for a breathless moment. 

Then, the rage in Snape’s black eyes slowly bled away leaving pain and sorrow in its wake.

“Fuck,” Eggsy breathed. “I’m sorry. I—”

“Don’t,” the older wizard rasped.

With heavy footsteps, Snape left.

It took far too long for Eggsy to accept that the other spy wasn’t returning like he had earlier.

During the hour he waited for Snape, shuddering through Cruciatus aftershocks and letting his unwanted porridge go cold, Eggsy’s mind stayed on one life-altering fact.

Severus Snape was not made of stone.

He was a bastard who took far too much pleasure making children cry and cutting his peers to bits with his tongue, but he was a human being capable of looking at Eggsy with eyes full of unspeakable pain.

Eggsy was on the verge of vowing to stop messing with Snape, when a house-elf arrived and handed him a scrawled note and a handful of potion vials.

_Mr. Unwin,_

_Get out._

_You have thirty minutes._

_If you are not gone by the time I return, I’ll let you procure your own potions the next time you displease the Dark Lord with your infuriating presence._

_SS_

“Wanker,” Eggsy growled.

Once again convinced that Snape deserved to be messed with, Eggsy grabbed his wand, put on a shrunken set of Snape’s teaching robes, and headed to the Floo on shaky legs.

He left the potion vials shattered on the floor behind him.

He told himself that he was making a point.

Deep down, he knew that he was acting like Daisy and throwing a tantrum.

Eggsy took a handful of Floo power and threw it into the fire.

"Spinner’s End" was on the tip of his tongue, but somehow Eggsy’s subconscious turned that into "Hart Manor", and he left Hogwarts in a flash of green flames.


End file.
